according to my plans
by SheWhoPlayedWithFire
Summary: The second Hungergames has begun! but not everything goes as planned. What will the tribute's do? and how will the gamemakers react?
1. Chapter 1

I remember it like the day of yesterday. They were standing in one line, side by side. My mother smiled at me I waved back knowing this was the last time.

"I love you!" I mimicked whit my lips. She winked and my dad smiled.

"We love you too!" Their lips mimicked.

Mister 'Please-Call-Me-Uncle' and Missis 'Please-Call-Me-Auntie' stood next to them. The proud eyes of Missis 'Please-Call-Me-Auntie' watched over the crowd. The crowd was silent but restless. Someone was reading something important, but I didn't hear it. I was only looking at my beloved ones, standing on the platform. Hands tied at their back. I knew what was happening, I already had said farewells. About halve a year ago I went to a foster family. But still… One single tear rolled down my cheek. Suddenly my mom looked up to the sky and shouted:

'I LOVE MY COUNTRY!'

'AND I'M WILLING TO DY FOR IT!' My ead fell in.

'EVEN IF IHAD TO LEAVE MY BELOVED ONES BEHIND!' Al the people shouted the last line. Proud their head held high. Whit the last word I heard the gunshot. Almost in slow-motion I saw my Dad and Mom fall.

I was at the age of ten back then.

It took the five years to make it. Five whole years to make every single game rule until the whole game was set. Last year was the first game. The first massacre. The first winner. The first kills.

The first HUNGERGAMES…

Now I'm at the age of seventeen and the second Hungergames are about to start. We have to wait for one week before the tributes will be chosen.

My laugh echoed through the street. Whit my arms full of apples I was running down the street. In my rush one of the apples flew off.

'HEY! STOP THAT KID. STOP HER SHE STOLE MY APPLES.' The peacemaker screamed at me. People stopped walking and looked at me whit shocked faces. I laughed even harder.

'STOP HER! HOLD THAT THIEF.'

I turned around and stuck out my tongue.

'NA-NA-NA! YOU WILL NEVER CATCH ME!' I shouted back. I turned back around. The peacekeeper took of his gun and pointed.

'Wôh, it's getting serious.' Hopping on one leg I slowed down a bit en sneaked into an ally. While running I put the apples in my hood and jumped on a little stand next to a house. I climbed on the roof and watched the peacekeepers running below me.

'Shit! She got away again.' One of them said.

I tried not to laugh. Haha, stupid's.

I leaned back against the slanted roof and grabbed an apple. While eating it I watched over the roofs, the sun was setting and the dust on the roofs sparkled. I lived in district 12 but I was born in district 13. We had survived the bombardment on the district but at the and my parents were caught. I still feel the pain in my heart when I think of it.

A sudden voice from below surprised me.

'Avalon! There you are, people are al talking about you in town.'

I looked down. It was my foster mom.

'Ah, mom.' I jumped down the roof. 'Want an apple?'

'Did you steel again?'

'Only from the peacekeepers.' I smirked. She slapped the back of my head. Bur I saw her smiling. 'Come on, let's go home.'

My name is Avalon Daisan. I'm now seventeen years old. My hair had an chestnut brown color and reaches my back. Most of the time it's in a ponytail. I've got green eyes and a lot of freckles. My hobbies are stealing (I know a bad habit), walking, reading and watching the roofs at sunset. My purpose in life? Hehe, irritating, bullying and to sabotage the peacemakers. But above all: to never forget where my parents died for.


	2. Chapter 2

Even though the curfew started I was still outside. I jumped from one roof to the other. In my left hand I carried my baton (It was actually just the stick of a broom). I also had a long piece of rope hanging over my shoulder in loops. My landing was as soft as a leopard. I ran toward the other edge of the roof. Just before I wanted to jump I suddenly saw a peacekeeper, in a rush I hid behind a chimney. My heart was beating at his fastest. I waited until the peacekeeper turn around the corner and was out of sight. Whit a sigh of relive I continued my journey. Sometimes I used my baton to jump from one roof to the other. Finally I arrived at my destination. The guardhouse of the peacekeepers.

I tied the rope to the chimney whit tightly knots. I took my gloves out of my pocket. Very carefully I walked down from the roof, against the wall. I reached the window, it was locked.

'Hmpf, way to simple.' Whit a few moves and a bit of luck, it opened.

I entered a large kitchen, there were a lot of long wooden tables and benches standing in rows. I walked towards the door and opened it. I actually knew this place pretty well (sometimes caught whit my thefts). That's why I also knew where every camera was. Walking through the maze-like corridors, I watched every movement, carefully at every corner. Finally there was the big white iron door whit the little black sign in the form of a gun. A camera was watching it; I was familiar with this kind of camera. There was this little switch to turn it off... The door was locked, but I didn't steel just apples this midday. I tried two keys before I found the right one, and entered the room. It was full of weapons. Weapons I knew. Weapons I helped making since I was nine. Something my parents taught me. I started whit the regular guns, the easiest ones. Whit the movements of a pro I demounted the first gun and then assembled it again. But I let out some critical thing… the trigger. Just for fun. Haha! I did it over and over again whit every single gun, also switching the bullets and the boxes. It wasn't something big, but it would take a while before they would find the right calibers for the right guns. It was the riffles turn. Those were more difficult than the guns. But as a kid from district 13 (the district of weapons (and the district of the rebellion)) it was an easy one. My parents taught me how to use and how to make almost every type of weapon since I was nine, even though I was a little girl. They wanted me to protect myself because they were important people of the rebellion and there could be a possibility that I would be taken hostage. Now I was pretty happy whit it. Back then I was a smart-ass nine years old, almost already grown up, full of the ideas of the rebellion. I let the machine guns be. They weren't used very often and they were not made in the same factory. Now the factory would take the blame not someone of this town. It was a shame I didn't get my highly deserved credit for my job, but I would not get away whit this. The little thefts I did before was mostly just a prank. The highest punishment I ever received were forty lashings for illegal hunting (and it was really hard to take, I still have the scars on my back). But this was no ordinary prank. The guns I was molesting were new, brought in this midday. Most of the old ones were taken back again but not all of them. I didn't do anything with them. I also made certain that none of the new ones were used, so the factory had to take the debt. Just one problem… there was no factory anymore. They blew it up along with district 13. My job was done; I assembled every trigger-piece, put them in my handkerchief and tied it to my belt, checking if no piece could fall out. I closed the door and turned the camera on again. I kept the keys, they were pretty handy.

Climbing up against the wall was more difficult than down. The triggers tinkled cheerful, it made me laugh. I did everything perfectly (I even locket the window again). The only problem now was to get back home. To not be hasty and enthusiastic was tough. With every jump and step the triggers tinkled. I had to stop tree times for a passing by peacekeeper, one of them looked up in surprise. I think he heard the triggers but nothing happened because he didn't saw me. I hide behind a chimney just in time, trying to hold my hyperventilating.

'Geez that was close.'

I started running again. The next roof was that of my house, I used my baton to reach it. My chamber had a window on the roof so it was pretty easy to get in. Once I was save in my bed I started to laugh, hard (and a bit hysterical) until the tears rolled down my cheeks. I did it mom! I did it dad! You could be proud of me!

'Did you hear? The guns the peacekeepers got yesterday al had no triggers, a manufacturing defect they said.' Whit every whisper my smirk grow bigger. 'I also heard that they have to wait for at least a week before they can get new ones.' A thin blond lady said to her darker blond friend.

'Really, one week? What relieve!' Her voice was to laud frightened she looked around. 'Really?' She whispered again. My nightly trip was the main topic of the day. Everyone was talking about it.

'Did you do something I have to know about yesterday night? You weren't in bed.' My foster mom suddenly said. Startled my eyes met hers. 'Did you think I wouldn't notice?' she raised one eyebrow. 'I had hoped so.' I said to myself (shit she discovered) soon she will start preaching.

'I'm proud of you.'

'Huh! What?' Wow never expected that! 'But-But what I did-'

'-was incredibly dangerous and I am mad about that. But… you did well, you're still alive and no one in town got involved. So… I'm actually proud of you.' Suddenly she hit me. 'But if you will ever do that again…' Her raised fist said enough.

'Sorry, sorry, sorry! I promise I will never do such a dangerous thing again.' I crossed my fingers behind my back.

'I know you are crossing your fingers.' How does she know? She hid me again.


	3. Chapter 3

Standing there was actually the worst, I think. Every child from 9 till 17 standing in different squares. A guy read the game rules out loud. Sometimes I heard a new rule, but I wasn't really paying attention to it. After a long time he finely started the reaping of the tributes. He made it look like it was an honor if you were chosen. The public was restless, the peacekeepers also (they still didn't have their new guns, hehe). One single tear rolled down my cheek. Exactly seven years ago on this very same day my parents were executed.

'Kitty Manen!' The guy, who drew the names, screamed. Relived I let my breath out. This is my last time. Next year my name would not be in that jar anymore. I will be eighteen next year. I was really, really relived. Until… Until a little girl started to cry. I looked at the girl. She was wearing a white dress whit a lot of ruffles and bows. Her blond hair tied up in pigtails, also whit bows. I felt uneasy, she stood in the square of the nine years old. Another girl started to cry, she stood in the square next to me and she had the same blond hair. My unease grew. A woman screamed, my eyes immediately flew to her. She had also the same blond hair. Next to her a men collapsed. The woman held hands whit a little boy. The crying of the girl became hysterical. Her big sister cried whit her, held up by her friends. Peacekeepers walked to the square of the nine years old. The public became even more restless. I searched for the eyes of my foster mom. Breathing became heavy. I heard a scream. The little girl was dragged down by the peacekeepers to the podium. People stepped forward, held back by the peacekeepers. Screaming, protesting…

'_I don't wanna mommy! I don't wanna go.' The tears rolled down like waterfalls. My mom dragged me trough the underground hallways. Everywhere I heard the screaming and running of people. 'I wanna stay hear mommy.' Still crying I dragged a plushy bunny whit me. 'Mommy where is daddy?'My mom said nothing. Just running through the hallways holding my hand so tight it hurt. And then the bombs started to fall. The first made me scream, the tears immediately stopped. Everywhere screaming people, the earth rumbled, the hallways trembled and dust came from the ceilings. My mom ducked over me, protecting me whit her body. I trembled and I didn't hear anything anymore, except a loud beep. I only felt the trembling, I felt the dust in my eyes and I felt the calming warmth of my Mother's body._

Someone bumped to me. I came back to reality again. The people where still screaming. I didn't know how long I had been out but the little Kitty was collapsing in tears on the podium, a sudden gunshot made the crowd silenced. In that second, in the sound of the gun, I decided many things. I searched for the eyes of my foster mom. The minuscule nod said that she knew what I wanted to do and that she approved it. Whit eyes like fire I stepped over the white strap that made the square. A few peacekeepers ran towards me, one glance and they stepped back. Everyone held their breath, I was so mad you could sense it. I walked to the podium. A peacekeeper tried to stop me.

'Move aside!' I groaned.

Whit big eyes the peacekeeper jumped backwards affright of the fire in my eyes. In front of the little girl I went through the knees and smiled. It was not a fake one it was a smile full whit pity. I pulled her up. 'Hello, little girl.' I said. 'Let's go to mommy, shall we?' She nod and smiled totally relived. I walked down the stairs. Again, peacekeeper came to me and again was one glance enough. I walked to the woman that had screamed. She was now looking at me whit big eyes. The little girl reached out for her and I handled her over to her mom. Without hesitating I turned around and walked to the podium again. Everyone was silent, even the peacekeepers looked at me whit shocked eyes.

'From now on I will be the female tribute for district 12.' I said whit a loud and clear voice that didn't tolerate any contradiction, even though I trembled from the inside…

'Uhm… eh… yes, okay. We- we will go on then.' The guy who had drew the names said totally lost. 'Ehm, well the f-female tribute is chosen, ehm… w-what exactly was your name again?'

'I did not say it and I'm not willing to say it, but since it's necessary. The name is Avalon Daisan. Remember it!' He watched me whit an open mouth. It made him pretty ugly haha. Trying to get back on the reaping he struggled to search for words. The crowd was still restless, the peacekeepers became nervous. Totally relaxed I stood on the podium watching over the crowd, avoiding the eyes of my foster mom. A little bit commotion caught my attention. A guy, standing in the square of the fourteen years old, stepped forward. The peacekeepers didn't do anything they were confused because of my behavior earlier. He walked to the podium and climbed the stairs. He copied me.

'From now on I will be the male tribute of district 12!' He said and his proud eyes flew over the public.

I smirked at the daredevil. The edge of his lips curled. Without knowing him I understood that he would be a pretty terrific ally. The reaping guy looked at him again whit his mouth dropped. 'B-But I didn't… I still haven't… the name…' I almost pitied him. Poor guy doing his best and than two little brats came. HAHA! Serves him right! Stupid Capitol, underestimating the will of people. The guy shut and opened his mouth various times before he could find the right words. 'You two can go to…' he waved to the peacekeepers in order to take us. They brought us to a random chamber in the mayor house and the guy (I didn't know his name) went to another room. Suddenly my foster mom came in. my heart skipped.

'I'm sorry.' I looked down at my feet.

'You couldn't do anything else, could you?' she said whit a sad but proud voice. And I suddenly realized that this was probably the last time seeing here.

'Yeah.' Mu voice broke and finally since seven years I cried, not just one tear, they flew down my cheeks. The arms of mu foster mom felt warm and save and I totally lost it.

'I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I don't wanna die! I'm sorry. I love you! I'm so sorry. Please don't let me go, I don't wanna die, don't, don't leave me, I love you.'I couldn't talk anymore, but I sill said that sentence over and over again while the tears kept flowing. We stood there a long time she hugged me and kissed me on my head, making calming sounds. I cried until I had no tears and cried without tears.

It's weird at some point you have no tears to spill anymore but you still cry… and then you realize that it doesn't help, that the only thing you could do is to fight and to hope. At this point you realize that crying is pointless you reach nothing whit it. Only more pain, as you sadden the people around you. At that point you know you can't get any more miserable, the only thing left is "up". At that point you stop crying and the sadness fades and something else emerge something that gives you hope, something that no one can take away from you. The will to Fight, will to Survive, will to protect Everything and Everyone. This "will" has a name, it's called:

Courage!


End file.
